And I Will Keep You Warm
by katierosefun
Summary: "Cold, cold, cold, cold! Oh, God, it's cold!" Clara shivered, wrapping herself with her arms. The Doctor took one glimpse at her and wordlessly shrugged off his coat. Within seconds, the much too large coat was hanging over Clara's shoulders. [Whoufleé fluff.]


**Another Whoufleé one-shot - after going through a marathon of ****_each and every episode _****Clara and the Doctor were in, I couldn't help but to get a craving for writing Whoufleé. XD If you don't like Whoufleé or anything to do with Clara Oswald, please leave, or just don't make any snarky comments about the pairing/her, please. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_"And I Will Keep You Warm" _

Clara Oswald liked traveling with the Doctor. Really, she did – she liked the idea of fighting off monsters and staying by his side and exploring new worlds. There wasn't anything she'd rather do for the rest of her life. She liked the worlds the Doctor took her to as well. Some places were simply beautiful, others were ultra-modern, and others were full of tricks and traps that left the Doctor and Clara scratching their heads in curiosity and wonder and confusion.

And it was all amazing, even _if _Clara was freezing to death in her jean jacket and dress and stockings. She wasn't quite sure where the Doctor was taking her, but he seemed rather keen on bringing her along to what he thought would be one of the "most amazing places that the universe had ever known".

The Doctor didn't mention that this particular amazing place was as cold as an icebox. In _Antarctica_.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold! Oh, God, it's cold!" Clara shivered, wrapping herself with her arms. The Doctor took one glimpse at her and wordlessly shrugged off his coat. Within seconds, the much too large coat was hanging over Clara's shoulders. Instantly, two, identical pink spots bloomed on each one of Clara's cheeks, though it had nothing to do with the fact that she was too cold or too warm.

She hadn't meant to ask for attention, and frankly, she was a bit embarrassed. "What about you?" Clara asked, looking up at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow. "Wouldn't you be cold, too? There's no point in giving it."

The Doctor waved away Clara's words carelessly. "Ah, it's perfectly fine!" He said enthusiastically. "I'm not _that _cold – see?" To prove his point, he spun himself around in a little circle, his arms outstretched. A wide, gleeful smile stretched out across his face and he held out a hand. "Come on, Clara! We'll be there soon!"

Returning the smile, Clara took the Doctor's hand and let out an excited, surprised shriek as he yanked her along. After a few minutes of doing nothing but running, the outline of a great, gleaming, silver building looming only a few yards away.

"What is that?" Clara asked breathlessly.

"Only the great wall that separates the wilderness from the great things beyond!" The Doctor replied enthusiastically, pointing to the building. "There's nothing else out here except for us, a few droids..."

The two reached a pair of doors and before either of them could make a move on knocking the doors, they swung open. Clara smiled and turned to the Doctor. The Doctor grinned and pointed inside. "Come on, then!" He said cheerfully and with another pull of Clara's hand, the two ran through.

Immediately, a bright, bright whiteness filled Clara's field of vision and for a few seconds, she froze, wondering what _exactly _she was looking at. "Doctor, what –" She started to say, but the Doctor simply replied, "Just give it a few minutes."

Clara blinked a few times and then, with a start, she started to see the outlines of bright, shining objects…and finally, everything started to focus in her eyes. She let out a gasp – the entire landscape before her was composed of glittering, magnificent jewels of every color – even colors that she didn't know existed.

"Whoa." She whispered, wide-eyed.

"See? I told you so." The Doctor replied.

Clara smiled and turned to look at the Doctor, feeling every bit of cold slowly fade away. However, her smile faded to see that the Doctor was now shivering – slightly, of course, nothing major, but Clara still felt a pang of guilt. She sighed and gently pushed off his coat.

"Oi! What are you doing that for? You'll freeze!" The Doctor scolded, quickly pushing the coat back over her. "Don't take that off!"

Clara rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that!" She replied, and handed it back to the Doctor. "Go on. You're cold. I can tell."

"Yes, but you'll be _colder_." The Doctor argued. Clara puffed out an exasperated breath and placed it over the Doctor's shoulders. "Don't say anything." Clara said as the Doctor opened his mouth.

The Doctor stared. Then, faster before Clara could react, he pushed her underneath the coat with him. Clara let out a startled cry and looked up at the Doctor. "What's this?" She asked, her voice going surprisingly soft. The Doctor gave a small shrug. "If you can't listen to me, then we'll just both have to kip under this, yes?"

Clara blinked, feeling her cheeks grow warm, though she wasn't sure if it was the fact that the coat was giving her warmth, or if she was simply embarrassed or happy. She lifted her head and looked up at the great landscape again. For a while, the Doctor and she stood together in silence.

Then, Clara felt a hesitant arm wrap around her waist. Her eyes widened and she slowly turned to the Doctor. "What is it?" She asked, one eyebrow lifted in surprise.

The Doctor cleared his throat and gave yet another small, awkward shrug. "Better position." He said. "You know, to keep ourselves – er –"

At Clara's still confused stare, he waved away the rest of his sentence with his hands. "Stop that. Just – ah – oh, look, isn't that pretty?" He asked, focusing on a different part of the land. Though the Doctor was careful not to catch Clara's eyes, she continued to look up at him.

A small, happy smile twinged at the corners of Clara's lips and replied lightly, "Yes, it is. Quite beautiful."

The funniest thing was that Clara wasn't talking about the landscape.

* * *

**A/N - After watching _Hide _and _Nightmare in Silver, _I started to like the idea of Clara being the one to help the Doctor once in a while. Then again, she was born to save the Doctor. XD **

**Please review - constructive criticism is tolerated, but flames are not! **


End file.
